The wedding night
by RipperBlackstaff
Summary: As the title says, the Rumbelle wedding night. Fluffy, smutty and offers an explaination about the dagger situation !


His wife. The words tasted good in his mind. She emerged from the forest like a vision out of the most perfect dream, clothed in white wool and lace and smiling at him as if he was the best thing she had ever seen.

Belle... His whole body sighed for her, her hands trembling. No wish upon a star could have blessed his life as Belle did. The ceremony was a haze. He remembered her loving eyes, her vows which moves his heart more than anything before. He remembered the tears in their eyes before the sweet kiss to seal the most delicious deal he had ever made.

The ring around her finger felt alien to him when they walked the path hand in hand back to their car. Belle's father and Archie let them go first and would take the flowershop van to go back into Storybrooke.

Rumplestiltskin drove slowly through the deserted streets. It seemed the Storybrooke Who's Who was at Granny's. People celebrated Prince Neal. His mouth twisted in a grimace. He figured out name the princeling Neal was to honour his son but his son was Baelfire. Neal was the man who spent his life running from him. Baelfire was the man who sacrificed himself for him, for his family. Rumplestiltskin grabbed Belle's hand and squeezed it tight. The stone of her ring dug into his palm. It could have been painful but for him, it was the reminder of how real it was. He still had troubles to believe Belle had tugged his hand after texting Archie and her father and whispered in his ear it was time to marry.

He parked in the alley of the house.

"Please, let me..."

Rumplestiltskin didn't get to finish his sentence, he just jumped out of the car and rushed around to open the cardoor on the passenger side. He held his hand up to help Belle out.

Belle smiled warmly at him.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Gold," she said in a happy voice.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Gold..."

His voice still had traces of disbelief and she stroked his cheek to reassure him of her presence. She kissed the corner of his mouth and slipped her hand in his. She led him to the door.

"Shall I carry you over the threshold, my dear ?" Belle asked him.

Rumplestiltskin snorted and hooked Belle's arm around his neck and lifted her up in his arms. He caressed her knee and the side of her breast, everything he could reach with his hands supporting her.

Belle smiled at him and he felt like the sun rose in his life. He used magic to open the front door and close it behind her.

"Welcome home, Belle," he whispered solemnly.

It didn't matter that they had both come into the house countless times before, together or separated. It was them, it was now, it was the first time of their new life.

Belle wrapped her second arm around his neck and pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back and leant against the door, holding her up against him. After a while, she wiggled a little and he let her down carefully, minding her high heels. He didn't want her to twist her ankles.

Rumplestiltskin followed Belle into the kitchen. Letting her lead him was natural, she had always been his guiding light. His very own flicker of life in his darkness, the light to guide him home. He didn't think he could love her more but every steps she took with his hand in hers made his heat beat stronger and faster.

She let go of his hand to open the fridge and take a bottle of champagne out of it.

"I'm going to bring this to the sitting room. Take the glasses and join me ?" Belle said, stroking his tie down as she left the room.

He obeyed her and followed.

When he arrived in the sitting room, she had removed her coat and her shoes. She was lounging in the couch, feet tucked under her. Belle was gorgeous - and wearing next to nothing. Her top displayed her even more than her nightgown and he thanked the gods mentally for her idea of a private ceremony with the two only men he was certain would never look at Belle that way. She wouldn't have been happy if he had opened the throat of every other men looking at her in a less than respectful way.

She held out her hands at him and he obeyed her wordless command, sitting by her side. He poured the champagne into their glass and they clinked them together.

"I love you, Rumpelstiltskin," Belle said before sipping her drink.

She observed him through hooded eyes.

His hand trembled as he drank half his glass in one go before putting it on the low table.

"Are you nervous, Mr. Gold ?" she asked, voice full of mirth.

His mind went automatically back to Lacey asking him the same question but he forced the unpleasant moment out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Mrs. Gold." Saying her name appeased him in ways she couldn't imagine.

"Look at me, Rumple."

He did. Belle smiled at him once more and took his hand in hers.

"Don't be nervous, I'm here to stay," she said again.

Or not, his demons whispered. If she knows about the dagger...

He clang to her voice and the hand squeezing him tight.

"Belle... I... know, in your land, it's not tradition for a man to wear a wedding ring... but..." he said hesitantly.

"I would love to claim you as mine with a ring, even if everyone already knows it."

Rumplestiltskin smiled. His heart rose in his throat and his eyes filled with tears. Of course she'd understand his need to be hers. He summoned a ring, creating one worthy of her. Hers was made of white gold he had spun decorated with rose-shaped blue diamond. His was a large band of white gold engraved with a golden blooming rosebud.

"It's gorgeous, Rumple," Belle commented, observing it before taking it.

She took his left hand in hers, delicate as if his hand was a wounded bird and slipped the ring around his fourth finger. She wiped a little tear out of his eyes before kissing the ring.

"There's another tradition in my land."

Belle rose and fetched the chipped teacup from the cupboard it rested in. She sat down and put it on the low table. She rested her arms on her knees, suddenly shy and explained, staring at the cup, "the bride and groom have to drink the celebration wine from the same glass." She took the bottle of champagne and pouring some in the teacup, she added, "It's not the traditional celebration wine but it shall do nicely."

She gave him the teacup.

Rumplestiltskin glanced at Belle, wanting nothing more at this moment than lay his whole being at her feet. He drank from the cup and gave it to Belle. She finished the drink and laid it back on the low table.

"Will you come to bed, Rumple ?"

Rumple's head snapped toward her as she said that. It didn't matter if they were not trembling virgins or if they had done it a thousand time before... In their mind, it was the first time. He was scared. He knew her body like the back of his hand, what to do to make her cry out in pleasure, better than his own, actually. He nodded.

Belle helped him up and slid his jacket off his shoulders. He stood, in his pale shirt and waistcoat, waiting for her to assess him. What she saw must have pleased her because she bit on her bottom lip and smiled happily. "Come, Rumple..."

She grabbed his hands and led him up the stairs into the bedroom. He followed her blindly as he would always do from now on. She had given him her life to care for, she deserved every bit of himself he could give.

They arrived in the bedroom and a wave of his hand made candles appear all around the room. Belle chuckled and leaned against him. He embraced her from behind lacing their fingers together. Rumplestiltskin looked at their entangled fingers, their wedding rings shining next to each other, one of the most beautiful view he had seen in his 342 years of life.

Belle smiled, admiring them too.

"This day was perfect," she said.

He barely stopped himself from replying that she was the perfect one and hugged her tighter against his chest, her hair ticking the side of his face. He nuzzled his throat, stroking her belly.

Belle kissed his hand again and turned in his arms to kiss him properly.

Rumplestiltskin's mind caught fire when Belle's tongue touched his and he pulled her against him fully, hands on her hips. She wrapped her hands around his neck and walked him backward until the back of his knees hit the bed. He sat down and looked up at Belle, adoration in his eyes. It seemed fitting he had to look up to see her, she was his role model, everything he wanted to become to maybe be worthy of her. Yet she took him as he was and seemed happy of it. He supposed creating a cult for her was the minimum he could do for her. He'd adore her, he'd protect her... He already had, actually. The dagger she had was the most powerful protection charm he could do. It was armed in the fairest light magic and the most aggressive dark magic he could summon and the jewel on the pommel was a crystallized chunk of his heart, to be warned in case of danger, and to fake the dagger's hold over him. It wouldn't rob him of his freewill but it'd make him aware of any order she could give the dagger.

Belle's little teeth on his bottom lip made him moan, her lithe fingers undoing the knot of his tie made him clutch her tighter. He hugged her waist, hiding his face in her belly.

The sudden hug prevented her from removing his tie and she caressed his hair.

"Rumple ?" she whispered not to break the tenderness of the moment. "You know, if you're not in the mood, we don't have to do anything tonight. Cuddling is enough."

He didn't want to disappoint and he always wanted her, no matter the circumstances. It was their wedding night, he wanted her to have another memory than her husband unable to perform.

"I love you, Belle" He told her, voice muffled against her body.

His breath warmed her skin through the net of her top. He kissed her belly, the threads of her blouse pressing against his lips and his tongue. He leant back, his flesh rising for Belle, and he felt her lay him down on his back.

She straddled his lap and started to unbutton her top before dropping it on the floor. Her skirt pooled at her hips displaying her white stockings.

Watching her disrobing awoke him. He let go of his doubts, of his guilt and self-loathing to focus on the present.

She reached backward and unhooked her bra, arching her back to do so. She dropped it onto Rumplestiltskin's face, using the time he took to shake it off to tear his shirt open by the middle, sending little buttons flying everywhere. She was blocked by his waistcoat and his tie.

He moaned, "Oh Belle..."

He touched her breasts, feeling her nipples harden in his palms and sat up to suck on them. He was satisfied to hear her whimper.

Belle managed to gather enough brain to raise his face up to hers and kiss him while getting rid of his tie.

Rumplestiltskin took his waistcoat off awkwardly and he chuckled against her mouth. The tip of his tongue licked her bottom lip as he broke the kiss and it was as if a dam broke into Belle. She grabbed his shull and pulled him in roughly for another kiss. She pushed him down and unbuckled his belt, a feral look on her face.

He stayed rather passive, spellbound by his wife. Belle spread the open fronts of the shirt on either side of him, biting on her bottom lip.

"You're gorgeous, Rumple..."

She patted his chest and belly like a cat pats its pillow in contentment. She hissed through her teeth, eyes hooded and directed her caresses toward his lap. She cupped his hard cock through his trousers and he sighed.

Rumplestiltskin shifted and deposited Belle gently on the bed. He got up and toed off his shoes before getting rid of his slacks, boxers briefs and socks. He stood naked, his erection jutting proudly out, for Belle's inspection.

Her pupils dilated even more and she moved to grab him but he evaded her.

"Let me undress you," he begged and Belle relented.

He unzipped her wool skirt and pulled it off, Belle rising her hips to help her. He did away with her stockings, caressing every square inches of her magnificent legs while doing so and removed her panties with his teeth.

Belle crawled backward on the bed and leaned against the pillows.

Rumplestiltskin kneeled between her legs, and bending over, he bit his way back up her legs, scattering lovebites all over her delicate skin. He parted the folds of her sex with the tip of his tongue and heard her whimper in pleasure. He licked her clit and she grabbed his hair to pull him up. He crawled over her, meeting her mouth with his.

"Is something wrong ?" he asked. She usually adored when he went down on her.

"Make love to me, my husband."

His soul inflamed at those words and he hooked one of her leg above his hip.

"Yes, my wife, at once."

Rumplestiltskin lined them up and slipped a finger inside her to check if she was ready. She was dripping. Perfect. He inched his way into her, hiding his face in her throat. He slid inside easily, his flesh going home into Belle and he released a sound which was half a sob and half a sigh. Belle wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders, sheltering him from the world. As he thrusted inside her, his whole being centered on his wife, her little moans, every one of her breaths echoed by one of his groans.

He had made love to her numerous times before, he could hear she was getting close - so was he. His thrusts became erratic and a whip readied itself in his guts, coiling his very own soul.

They were out of breath. Belled arched her back into the mattress as she came and Rumplestiltskin looked up to watch her. He could feel her juices bathing his cock. He bit his lip hard and suddenly it was bliss. He poured his soul into Belle, blind with pleasure, nearly knocking him out from the sheer power of his orgasm.

Belle stroked his hair and face, gently waiting for him to come back from his high.

Their bodies were covered in sweat and juices were running out of her and into the sheets. They were sticky and the cooling perspiration would make them cold soon. Yet, they were in paradise.


End file.
